RANMAxAKANE ONE-SHOTS
by Raquel23
Summary: Hola lectores y amantes de Ranma1/2 hoy les traigo una serie de One-Shots de RanmaxAkane todos sin relación alguna ((obvio)) y cabe resaltar que los personajes no necesariamente van a ser IGUAL a como los conocemos en el anime y manga, así que disfuta y si te gusta dejame saberlo regalandome un hermoso comentario!


**_CELOS_**

Las gotas de lluvia se confundían claramente con sus lágrimas mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia en medio de la noche por las calles desoladas mientras su mente no hacía más que recordar y torturarla con recuerdos tanto hermoso como tristes, todos y cada uno con el mismo final, excepto esta vez, Ranma se había excedido en esa fiesta, la forma en que la trato, en que le grito frente a los demás solo por sus celos, ¿la razón? su compañero Ryoga le había felicitado por ser la mejor alumna de todo el colegio dándole un amistoso abrazo, el cual Ranma como siempre malinterpreto, pero esta vez no solo había golpeado a Ryoga, también se había dejado decir varias palabras de desprecio para su preciosa Akane al punto de llamarla "puta" sin tan siquiera esperarse para una explicación, o escuchar las palabras de Akane, y es que cuando Ranma se enfadaba no escuchaba a nadie, no prestaba atención a su alrededor, ni a sus actos o palabras diciendo así cosas hirientes las cuales Akane siempre había perdonado, hasta hoy.

-Akane!- un grito se escuchó a lo lejos mientras la chica caminaba, sin prestar atención sumergida en sus pensamientos, por lo que el chico corrió hacia ella para detenerla tomándola del codo deteniendo su andar.-Akane, preciosa por favor escúchame, déjame que te lo explique todo, si me dejas explicar...- sin poder terminar su rostro se quedó mirando para la carretera debido a la bofetada que Akane le había brindado, aunque siendo honesto Ranma creía que se merecía eso y más.

-No, no vas a hablar, no vas a explicar nada, todo lo que tenías que decirme ya lo hiciste frente a mi familia y colegio, así que por favor ahorra tus palabras y vete de aquí- dijo Akane soltando por ultimo un sollozo que no pudo contener

-Sabes que si me dejaras explicarte lo entenderías, si tan solo me dejas decírtelo, por favor, esta será la ultima vez, prometo controlarme y dejar de un lado los celos y escucharte más- susurro el joven de cabellos negros mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta y acercaba su mano para acariciar y al mismo tiempo limpiar las mejillas de Akane la cual fue apartada de un golpe haciendo a Ranma mirarla entre sorprendido y triste, la había jodido y está vez si era en verdad.

-No, no vas a cambiar Ranma, he escuchado tantas veces esa promesa tan vacía, es que acaso no me conoces? no confías en mi como para saber que te amo y nunca te iba a ser infiel? por si no lo sabías yo no soy así, Dios Ranma, te amo demasiado, nos íbamos a casar! y lo mandaste todo al carajo! Así mismo como sembraste todos mis sentimientos hacía ti, como me pediste ser tu novia bajo el árbol de sakura, tu forma de defenderme siempre de Shampoo, todo eso lo mandaste a la mierda por tus celos, estoy cansada Ranma, cansada de tus promesas falsas, cansada de no significar nada en tu vida, cansada de que creas que todo se puede arreglar con un lo siento y un abrazo, se acabó, creo que lo mejor es que sigas tu camino... Y yo el mío- murmuro apenas audible Akane aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras de su dedo anular quitaba su anillo y lo colocaba en la mano de Ranma para darle el ultimo beso que ella le daría.

-Akane- susurró Ranma al sentir el beso de la chica en su mejilla que estaba mojada tanto por lágrimas como lluvia, mientras caía de rodillas en la dura acera apretando con fuerza la mano en donde tenía el anillo que Akane le devolvió, su vida literalmente ahora estaba hecha pedazos y la única razón por la que aún sonreía le había dejado todo por culpa de sus celos.

FIN.

BUENO HERMOSOS LECTORES, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL PRIMER ONESHOT DE ESTA HERMOSA SHIP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NOS LEEMOS DENTRO DE PRONTO!!!

((QUIERO ACLARAR QUE SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE LOS PERSONAJES NO SE PARECEN ES DEBIDO A QUE YO LO QUISE ASÍ, NO QUISE HACERLOS IGUAL AL MANGA O ANIME. Y QUE ESTOS ONE SHOTS NO TIENE RELACIÓN ENTRE SÍ, CON LOS PUBLICADOS AQUÍ, TODOS SON DIFERENTES Y POR ENDE ESPERO QUE SI TE GUSTAN ME LO DEJES SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS POR LEER)).


End file.
